Kidou vs Alice 2
by doubt and trust
Summary: Kidou vs Alice rewritten!Toshirou goes to the real world to protect Sakura Mikan from Aizen or any hollows.Being stuck with a annoying,never give up brat is a nightmare for Toshirou.BUT!Someone is jealous.Hm this could be fun BLEACHxG.A NxMxT


A/N: Hey everyone! This is the rewritten version of Kidou vs Alice. The storyline is quite different from the original but I hope you will still like it!

**Chapter One: Why me..?**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was beaming down on the campus of the famous Alice Academy of Tokyo. The birds were singing sweet melodies and the gentle spring breeze was playing the role of harmony. The freshly mowed fields of the Alice Academy were empty with not a soul in sight. It goes for the sparkly clean hallways of the school buildings too. It was filled with nothing but silence…Except one classroom.

_I hate my life._

At this very moment, my so called "classmates" were bursting out laughing, holding their stomachs and the table for support-I never knew people could laugh this much until now.

How did this happen? Shall we go back a few days before?

_**Flashback**_

"You want me to what?!"

"I would like you to go to the human world to protect a young girl called Sakura Mikan. It seems like she has strong spiritual energy and it is dangerous to leave these kind of people alone. With Aizen missing, the war has come to a temporary stop until he is located. There is a chance that Aizen will kill the girl and turn her into an unimaginably strong espada! So to take precautions, you are to enrol into her school and protect her from any dangers." Explained the head captain, Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni. He gave me the papers containing the details of the mission and spoke again as I skimmed through them.

"Fortunately, the school she goes to is an academy for gifted people so it will be easy to hide your shinigami powers. But try not to expose your abilities too much or else you might be classified as dangerous and therefore put into what they call "The dangerous abilities class". I hear they do missions outside of school so try to avoid being put into this class or else you will not be able to carry out your duties."

"Can't Matsumoto or any other captains go? I've got a lot of paper work to go through" I asked with an annoyed look on my face.

"I'm afraid I can't let other shinigamis go. This is a mission that can be only carried out by you. You'll know why" he said as he pointed at the papers he gave me-I'm pretty sure I saw a grin forming on his face. I read the last few paragraphs and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

_**End of Flashback**_

So that explains the reason why me, Hitsugaya-taichou of the 10th squad is standing at the front of the classroom filled with kids from ages 9-12, being the topic of laughter.

So what if I told them my "Alice" allows me to drop the temperature in the room a few degrees. Big deal. It's not that funny…is it?

Well apparently for them it is. I sighed. These kids were so immature. _Well I guess it does sound a bit stupid…_

After the laughing subsided a bit, I walked down the aisle between the desks and headed for my seat. All eyes were on me but I was used to, with my particularly bright and unusual hair and eye colours. I could still here a few giggles in the background but I tried to ignore them. _I was so not getting paid enough for this._

Before I reached my seat, the door opened and a raven-haired boy and a blonde haired boy came into the classroom. I stopped and glared at the raven-haired boy. He did the same.

"Your late again Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun" said Narumi the homeroom teacher whom I first thought was gay-He's worse than Yumichika! Now that's saying something…

The boys ignored the Narumi and sat in their seats, right behind mine. The one called Natsume leaned back on his seat and rested his feet on the desk. No one said anything to him-Narumi didn't seemed like he cared.

"Now to choose who will he Toshiro-kun's partner…"

I was against people calling me by my first name and had rebelled against it but it seemed to have no affect.

"Who will it be?" said Narumi as he scanned the room. "It shall be…"

Just then the door swung open and a small, panting chestnut haired girl with pigtails came rushing in. "Sorry I'm late! I slept in!"

"Mikan-chan! Toshiro-kun's partner will be Mikan-chan!

End

A/N: So how was that? Was it ok? Please tell by REVIEWING!


End file.
